prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC508
Compatibility Worst, Rin and Karen (''Aishō saiaku Rin to Karen ''相性最悪りんとかれん) This episode focuses on Rin and Karen rivalry. Synopsis Rin was running in the street to get to Natts House carrying a small pot of Tulips Red Tulips . She imagined her and the group gathered to put the plant on the window and that she says it's the perfect flower for the shop. Back in reality, she was about to get into the store until Karen came with a pot of Blue Bellflowers Chinese Bellflowers . She said hello to Rin and Rin notices the Bellflower and Karen notices the Tulips. Rin asked if they were Chinese Bellflowers and Karen amazed that she has a sharp eye on Flowers. Rin thanked and looked at the Bellflowers while Karen watched her Tulips and that is where their Rivalry starts. Everyone is in the shop and facinated on what they brought (snacks and teas). Coco and Natts are looking at everyone and Coco said that Natts should be happy they brought them things for the shop but Natts was ungrateful saying that they're bringing things as they Please. Coco then says there's pretty flowers making Rin happy and the red color is the best, but Karen said Blue is nice. Rin complaint that blue gives out a gloomy image, but Karen said that Blue gives calm to the heart and fits the store and Rin said that red flowers gives out a bright taste in the shop with a flash and her family owns a flowershop so leave all the flowers to her. Komachi tried to calm things down between the two of them and says both of the flowers are pretty. Nozomi agreed, even Red or Blue, they're Beautiful. Urara never knew that Rin's family has a Flowershop. Rin said that she does and raised the Tulips with tending care. She said that if she need any flower, ask her. Nozomi commented that Karens flower are pretty and Karen was grateful and said that these flowers grew in her greenhouse at her home so we could enjoy summer flowers before their season. Rin muttered she see the summer flowers in the summer. Karen heard that, but Komachi interupted them that they should have tea. Urara and Nozomi agreed and everyone went upstairs. Karen and Rin are still mad and scuffed. Urara brought Black tea, Nozomi brought Green tea and Komachi brought japanese snacks. Nozomi was excited to eat the snacks. Komachi nervously passing the snacks to Rin and Karen as they still mad at each other. They sat down and asked what tea they should drink. Rin consider Black Tea, but Karen said they should have Green Tea because it is a tradition for japanese snacks to go with Green tea. Rin said it doesn't matter and she feels like having Black. Then Urara shouted out that she likes tea with milk confusing everyone. Komachi tried to reason that it doesn't matter with the snacks and they should drink whatever they like. Then Nozomi just had an idea and said that they should combine Black and Green tea with Milk and decided it confusing everyone. Suddenly Coco and Natts said before they drink tea, they should transfer the Pinkies in the Dream Collet . Rin and Karen were going to get the Collet but let each other to use it first to be polite. When Rin called Karen senpai, Karen appreitates her calling her that, but then Rin muttered she's sempai when they're Pretty Cure. Karen heard this and asked what did she said. But then Urara transfered her Pinky to the Dream Collet and did it. Coco cheered and Nozomi told Rin and Karen to transfer theirs. Rin and Karen were going to but then bumped to each other and told each other they should go ahead and transfered theirs causing Nozomi to be depressed and sigh. Back in Nightmare HQ, Bunbee summoned Arachnea from her punishment. Bunbee order her to get the Dream Collet quick and Arachnea said she already knows and was gone. Meanwhile, there was a camera in Bunbee's meeting room and the people who are watching were Kawarino and Desperaia in the top floor. Kawarino told her that the Pretty Cure are in their way, but they will try in their power to make everything under control. Desperaia said that she only have one wish to become immortal with the power of the Dream Collet and rule the world with Despair. Kawarino obeys and left. The next day in school, Nozomi was worried about Rin and Karen because they aren't talking to each other since yesterday. Rin said it's no big deal and they never talk a lot and if she won't talk to her, she won't talk to her. Nozomi said that she's stubborn and so if they have different tastes on flowers, tea and timing on the Dream Collet, it would be a big problem for the Pretty Cures, but Rin said not to talk about Pretty Cures. Urara interupted them saying that they argue, it's no big deal, but why it's a big problem for Rin and Karen. Rin guessed that they are just different and don't go together. Meanwhile, Karen was talking to Komachi saying that she and Rin don't go together just what, Rin was talking about, and that she can't stand people like her. Komachi said that she would like her if Karen wasn't stubborn, but Karen said that Rin is the Stubborn one and everything she says is right. Komachi said it isn't about right or wrong, everyone doesn't agree on everything. Karen said that she and Rin aren't going to agree. Komachi said that's not what she means. While everyone was having lunch, Karen ate her bento and Rin is eating a Hot dog while Urara is eating her food, but Nozomi and Komachi worrying about their best friends. Nozomi said it's a nice weather and Rin said it's perfect for a soccer game, but Karen said it's going to rain. Rin and Karen looked at each other and urked worrying Nozomi and Komachi. Nozomi asked Komachi what should they do. Komachi quietly cheered that Nozomi can do it. Nozomi up to her next stratedy and complemented what a lovely bento she has. Karen thanked her, but Rin muttered her lunch is good for High-Classes. Karen heard that and was angry and begins to eat her food. Then Rin notices her eating and quickly ate her hot dog in one swallow. Later, it became an eating contest between Rin and Karen and already stacked their finished plates and all of the students surrounded them to watch. Urara was amazed that there are people that eat more that she and Komachi and Nozomi are surprised/stunned on how they ate so much and Nozomi thinked she said too much. Komachi said that Karen may eat slow, but eat a lot. In the afternoon, Nozomi, Urara and Komachi are walking to Natts House and Coco says that it's a pain that Rin and Karen won't give in. Komachi wonder what they should do, but Coco said there's nothing they can do and Nozomi gathered all of them and they don't know each other and Intelligence and Passion don't go well. Coco had an idea, for the both of them to get along, the girls had to find what Rin and Karen. Urara then asked where are the both of them. Nozomi said she's in her club and Komachi is in the Student Council Meeting and when they're done, they go back to Natts House and have a chance of bumping into each other. Suddenly, Coco sensed Nightmares and an echo of Arachnea's voice came and a manhole cover near them popped out and Arachnea appeared and changed to her True form and ordered them to give her the Dream Collet. The Girls transformed into Pretty Cures and ran to attack Arachnea but she shooted her webbing. The Precures dodged it but landed on the web and Arachnea pulled the net and them into the sewyers. Coco ran to the manhole and Arachnea yelled to him to bring the Dream Collet if he want to save his friends, then bring the 2 pretty cures and the Dream Collet. Back in school, Rin and Karen finished and going to Natts house until they bumped into each other and surprised and annoyed of meeting each other. Rin asked if she is picked up and Karen said she's late so she doesn't need it and asked about the activities, Rin said it was a great game and her forecast about rain was wrong. Just as they are going to start an argument, Coco appeared and said that the Precures are in danger and said that if they wanted to save them, they had to give them the Dream Collet. Rin and Karen both said to not give it to them and both agreed that they're going to save them. They got to the sewyers and ended on a sewer river and a fork on the sides. They want to go the others ways, but Coco said they're in other side of the sewer river. Rin jumped easily and show off Karen. Karen was mad but took a long step back and jumped to the side and showed off Rin and Rin was mad. They ran until Coco said they're getting close and got to a room full of columns. Arachnea appeared and ordered them to give them the Dream Collet. They saw Dream, Lemonade and Mint on a web unconciouss. Rin and Karen said they'll never give the Dream Collet and transformed into Pretty Cures. Arachnea then pulled out a mask and transformed a water pipe into a Kowaina. Rouge and Aqua battled the Kowaina and Arachnea. Suddenly, they slammed to the wall, amusing Arachnea seeing them weak, but now stopped when she see's them stand up and the Precures said that they aren't giving up. Coco ran to Dream and tried to wake up her. Dream woke up and saw Rouge and Aqua fighting and Mint and Lemonade woke up and see's it too. Rouge and Aqua are still fighting them, but argue at each other when one of them done something wrong. Dream, Mint and Lemonade think that they're still competing and that they're movements are perfect but if they worked together at least, it would be better. Arachnea yelled at Rouge and Aqua why they are so stubborn they don't like each other, but still work together. Both of them said that it's totally obvious, that they against each other, they are not going to lose. Finally they used Rouge Fire and Aqua Stream on the Kowaina and was destroyed. The other Cures escaped from the web and congraduate them on defeating the Kowaina, but Arachnea interupted them and said they're a mismatch of fools. Lemonade and Mint said that they aren't mismatched. Archanea shooted her webs at them, but the cures grabbed them and said that they may be different and may clash sometimes, but there's a reason for all five to be here and all of them are one team. Cure Dream kicked Arachnea and used Dream Attack on her. Arachnea dodged and fled. The crumble and cracks of the Colomns from the Battle repaired and Nozomi complemented Rin and Karen that they were awesome and Komachi and Urara said they were perfect, had great sync and do match pretty good. Karen and Rin said it was just fluke and they wanted to save them. Karen and Rin looked at each other and smiled and said to each other that they did a great job and hi-five. They went back to the surface and in Natts Shop. Karen and Rin were in the window and gazed on their flowers. Rin asked if she could see Karens Greenhouse the next time they come over. Karen accept and asks if she could visit her family's flowershop and Rin said yes. Nozomi, Urara, Komachi, Coco and Natts are glad that they are getting along great and think they're going to be good friends and a great pair. Coco says that's similair to him and Natts, of course Natts says's he's not sure about it, but Coco told him to just accept it. Nozomi then realized what they have in common. She remembered what they said back in the sewers and says that they don't want to lose and that's what they have in common. Suddenly, Rin yelled and the group heard it. Rin and Karen are arguing of what place Karen's flowers should be placed on. The group are seeing them argue and thinking they have a long way to go again. The scene end Rin and Karen pushing the flower back and forth. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco *Natts Villains *Bunbee *Arachnea *Kawarino *Desperaia Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes